1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for positioning plank or other articles to be set on framework such as joists, studs, framing, etc., but more particularly to devices that engage the framework while positioning the plank or other article to be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous devices that comprise the art to which the present invention relates. Some of those devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,231 granted to Temple, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and directed to a lumber jack. The Temple device engages the joist and bends a plank or other article by virtue of a fulcrum-like force applied to the plank or other article by a handle or lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,507 granted to Gould, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a tool for compressing and aligning boards in close side-by-side relation. The Gould device includes a base plate having a movable arm attached which serves as a pressure surface for engaging the edge of a board. A lever arm is pivotally attached to the base via a ratchet mechanism, and is provided with sockets for receiving a handle. As a rotational torque is applied to the handle, an eccentric wheel attached to the underside of the lever arm moves between the base plate and the movable arm causing the pressure surface of the movable arm to engage the edge of the board to be positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,335 granted to Lassahn, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a clamping device and a method for constructing flooring, decking and the like. The Lassahn device comprises a bracket having a base that serves as a seating surface, a pair of gripping elements eccentrically attached to the bracket and configured for "biting" engagement with the side surface of a joist, and an extensible plunger means having a cylinder and a piston pivotally mounted on the bracket. When the device is positioned on a joist, the gripping elements are rotated to engage the sides of the joist and force is applied to the piston, causing a pad attached to the piston to engage the edge of the board and move it into proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,784 granted to Cone, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a tool for removing lateral deflection in a wood plank or other article. The Cone device engages the joist and uses a long moment art for the plank or other article positioning force. As a rotational torque is applied to the handle of the device, the opposite end of the handle (moment arm) applies a force against the plank or other article to be bent.
Yet another device partially comprising the art to which the invention relates is U.S. Pat. No. 396,104 granted to Morrill, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and directed to a floor clamp. The Morrill devices uses a ratchet and pawl mechanism to maintain a constant force applied to the plank or other article to be bent and set on a joist.
Other patents of interest contained in the art to which the invention relates are listed in the following table:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ Staskiewicz et al. 4,621,791 Waters Jr. 4,620,691 Brown 4,266,586 Fernandez 3,939,546 Campbell 3,524,623 Schwartz 3,331,584 Pitsenbarger 3,203,668 Jones 2,823,011 Ham 2,780,437 Warner 2,625,368 Mansir 2,351,691 Fleming 2,427,268 McMullan 1,991,705 Buehler 889,104 Early 721,681 Clough 32,120 ______________________________________